


A Time In Hell

by Jeditwins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Hate, Love, Murder, Repair, Revenge, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeditwins/pseuds/Jeditwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Frye knew she had two things to do. 1) Stop Jack the Ripper, and 2) Find her brother. She just knew Jacob was alive, he had to be, but what lengths would a sister go through to keep it that way. *Jack The Ripper dlc spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time In Hell

"After all, Jacob was her brother, her twin brother with whom she shared an almost super-natural communication. Things she'd save from a fire? Number one, her blade; number two, her brother." This had always been especially true. Jacob Frye was the only family Evie had, and she did not know what she would do if something would happen to him. He was always there for her; in a strange, brotherly way, but she loved him, and he loved her. But what Evie did not realize was just how much he meant to her, and just how much he'd need saving.

Evie's world crashed down around her the day Frederick Abberline delivered those haunting words. She was just called in from India, where she was fine tuning her new "scare" techniques, and living with her husband, and fellow assassin, Henry Green aka Jayadeep Mir. She was "summoned" on behalf of her brother, whom she had not seen in 15 years, ever since he last visited her five years after she left for India. Jacob had stayed in London, training up assassins for the area. One thing she did not know, was why he boarded in Whitechapel. He had always preferred the train, when they were liberating London back in 1868, and in Whitechapel as well. Surely he could stay somewhere more accommodating. However Evie's view relaxed when she heard Jacob talk of Nellie, and all the other women he was helping in the brothels. The stories he told her really hit close to home, and reminded her of just how rewarding being an assassin is.

Those 20 years, being beaten by the sun really took a toll on Evie, although she enjoyed India, she would often dream of the London streets, and the rooftops. She missed the architecture, and she missed her brother. But she'd always awake to find Jayadeep by her side, the wonderful smell of Jasmine, and the very artistic designed Indian temples and buildings. It had become a home to her.

Evie Frye thought that she was escorted to London to help in the hunt for Jack the Ripper, a task she thought would be under control with Jacob on the case. Frederick Abberline placed his hat on his head. "As far as I know you may be the last Assassin in London..." He spoke sternly, as if on official business. Evie's heart dropped, her world, her brother, all spun around her, and crumbled away. She felt as if her life was ripped from her, and all that was left, was her. Frederick paced towards the door. Evie rushed behind him. "What do you mean? Where's Jacob?" She demanded to know, almost a little too demanding, but she felt she got her desperateness across. If she toned her voice down just a bit, she felt she would not get the answers she wanted. Evie could barely hear a word he was saying. She was mad, not at Jacob, or Abberline, but herself, for letting this happen. "Do you think Jacob's dead?" Was the only thing on her mind. "I dare not believe it. But if he is, you may be the only one who can stop the ripper now".

It was from that moment Evie Frye decided that she would do whatever she could within her power to protect Whitechapel, and above all, find her brother. Even if it meant going behind police business, and questioning her own values.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, can I just say that I love Assassins Creed Syndicate, and I loved the Jack the Ripper dlc. I think aging Evie to look like that is such a powerful thing. It brings away from the norms of video characters, and making them pretty, it just makes Evie so real. This story will not predominately be about the scenes in the dlc, I just wanted to start it off this way. I may visit some scenes, and I may not. Anyway, drop a comment on what you think so far


End file.
